


That Smile

by Dominic19832002



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominic19832002/pseuds/Dominic19832002
Summary: The end of another secret weekend away..
Relationships: Aaron Eckhart/Reader





	That Smile

"Are you sure you have to go?" Aaron asks. He's sitting on a chair in the corner of the disheveled bedroom, watching me as I pack up my stuff.

"Babe, you know I have an early call time tomorrow morning" I say exasperatedly as I fold clothes into my duffel.

It's the same conversation. Aaron asks me to stay as I apologize and pack up, preparing for the real world on Monday.

Aaron and I met on the set of the Dark Knight. He was brilliantly playing Harvey Dent and I was just starting out as one of the supporting characters. He was friendly and welcoming. I definitely developed a small crush on the man. We became friends, staying in touch via text. We would chat at award shows, film festivals, etc. He was a great support system as I was developing as an actor and my career starting growing.

A couple of years later, after a series of back to back movies, I decided to find a small vacation home, a place where I could relax and stay out of sight. I found a beautiful place on the beach.

During my first weekend at the house, I ventured out to the grocery store. While testing out the avocados, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped and turned around to see Aaron laughing.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" I laughed as I reached toward him for a hug. "Sorry!" he chuckles. Turns out Aaron owned a place about 20 minutes down the beach from my new place. I told him about my new house, showed him a couple of photos I had already taken. He excitedly told me about his favorite local spots. After realizing how long we had been chatting, I invited him over to my mine for dinner to continue our conversation.

That dinner, turned into many, many dinners. Dinners turned into surfing, venturing into town to the patios and farmers markets. Before long, we were spending almost every weekend together. One night after dinner, we were sitting outside on the couch, drinking wine, watching the sunset. Aaron saw me shiver as the night was starting to cool. He reached behind the couch and grabbed a blanket. As if it was something he had been doing forever, he lifted my legs to place across his, and spread the blanket out over both of us. He reached his arm around him, rubbing my shoulder up and down. I melted into his touch. My small crush on my friend was shattered. I had full blown feelings for Aaron. I don't know if I was just realizing my feelings now or deciding that I couldn't go back to before when I didn't know what it felt like to be touched by him. I don't know how much time had passed before my hand reached out and wrapped around his neck. I softly played with the hairs on the back of his neck as he slowly turned to face me. "Hi", I whispered. "Hey" he whispered, his hand around my shoulder tightening as his other hand drifted under the blanket to rest on my legs. 

We both leaned in for a kiss, softly making out on the couch. As we continued, I was practically on his lap. Wanting more, I leaned up, swinging my legs over his lap so I was straddling him. Aaron pulled away, bracing my face with his hands, rubbing his thumbs on my cheeks, staring into my eyes. "I've wanted to do this for so long" he says. "Me too" I say as I wrap both my hand around him, kissing him again. "I've wanted to do more than this..." I whisper as I lean into him. He moans as he pulls tighter. "Oh god, me too!" I giggle, as he stands up with me wrapped around him. We don't make it very far, as our intensity for each other grows. We fall into the couch, laughing.

The next morning the couch and surrounding area are askew from our activities. Our relationship was the same, only now we had the adult benefits! Neither of us discussing the relationship or the future, everything was undefined. We were both happy and comfortable with what we had. I thought.

Questions about my relationship status were normal. I was evasive whenever I was asked. Not that that was different before. But internally, I worried. Aaron had never had a "celebrity" relationship. Did he want one? Did he not want one? Would he break up with me if were found out? Plus, Aaron was 51, that is 15 years older than me. What did he want? What did I want? I was so afraid to address our status, my insecurity making a mess of my thoughts. We spent our time together at the beach, at his place and my place. We never went out in LA... is that because he doesn't want to? Am I his secret girl? Or is it because we had the weekends together and we could count on that?

Rather than being an adult, I started creating boundaries. I thought I was protecting my heart. I would make sure that I arrived at the beach after him and left before him. When Aaron starting asking me to stay, I panicked. Thinking it could only be bad. Why would he want me to stay? I am just his weekend girl? Right?

As I zip up my duffel, I snuck a peak at him in the mirror. There is a look on his face I can't place. He rubs his hand across his face and stands up. I quickly look away, hoping he didn't catch me. I am startled when I feel him wrap himself around me from behind. "(Y/N), I wish you could stay", he kisses my neck, trailing his mouth down across my shoulder. My hand reaches out behind me, wrapping around the back of his head, I place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I've got to go, I have to beat the traffic" I lie as i untangle myself from Aaron. He sighs and grabs my duffel and my hand as we head out of the bedroom. 

He loads my bags into my trunk as I get into the driver's seat. I roll down the window and stick my head out so I can pull him into a kiss. "Bye babe, see you next weekend" he says into the kiss. "Bye" I reply as I shift back into my seat, pulling onto my seat belt and slowly backing out of my driveway. As I look him standing in my driveway, am I right in thinking he looks sad? Why does he look sad? I panic as I can only imagine that he looks sad because he is going to break up with or tell me that had found someone else? That's it. 'Fuck this' I think. I turn back into the driveway, pulling the car to a stop and slamming the door as I get out. 

Aaron tentatively walks out of the front door "(Y/N)?". And in one of my no so fine moments, all of my inner-thoughts come like a verbal volcano. "What is going on? Why do you keep asking me to stay? Why are we a secret? Why we do hide away at the beach? Do you not want anyone to know about us? Is it my age? Is it that you only want sex? Whatdoyouwant?"

Aaron looks stunned. And then starts chuckling. "Baby, whoa! Calm down". I start getting emotional, why is he laughing?" "Aaron, this isn't funny?!" I cry exasperatedly. He cups my face and leans his forehead against mine and sighs. "How long had you been holding that in" he asks. "A while" I hiccup. He pulls me close and hugs me, kissing the side of my head. He leans back looking at me "Babe, I love you. I am not going anywhere. I want you to stay because I love you. I was figuring that you wouldn't want to spend all of your time with an old man so I was trying to be causal. What I want is nowhere near casual. I want all of you, all of the time. I'm sorry for not saying that". I look at him in shock "Oh!". "Yeah, oh! Aaron chuckles. "I want you too. I want us" I whisper. "Good." 

"Do you want to stay" Aaron asks as he smiles and tilts his head looking me. "Absolutely" I reply

[ ](https://media.giphy.com/media/o8P4mvLIYegUw/giphy.gif)


End file.
